


Lingerie Love

by HappyWookie



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Protective Ben Solo, Shopping Malls, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWookie/pseuds/HappyWookie
Summary: Ben and Rey are out shopping and Rey wants to take Ben into the lingerie shop. Though he's reluctant, Ben agrees.-modern au-
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Lingerie Love

‘Come on Ben.’ Rey begged. ‘I won’t be that long in there.’

‘Fine.’ Ben agreed unhappily.

‘Yay!’ Rey squealed. She had somehow managed to persuade Ben to go shopping. It was definitely testing his limits. On top of that, Rey was trying to pull Ben into the lingerie shop because she needed some new underwear. Ben was very reluctant to do that but he agreed.

Rey held his hand and led him through the shop bursting with loud, giggling teenage girls who all stared at Ben as they went past. Rey glared at them. Her boyfriend was totally unaware of the attention he was getting. She definitely understood why they were gawping at him but it made her feel insecure.

She walked past all the colourful racks of underwear and bras to an area which looked like it had the stuff she wanted. There were multiple rows and columns carefully organised to attract customers to this area. Each shelf had its own method of alluring the clients to purchase. Some were full of vibrant colours such as luminous oranges and bold greens. Those weren’t Rey’s personal taste.

Ben looked majorly uneasy and wasn’t entirely sure where to avert his eyes.

‘You can wait outside if you want.’ Rey suggested.

‘It’s fine.’ Ben shook his head. ‘But if you could not take forever that would be appreciated.’ Rey nodded and carefully surveyed the underwear. Rey found a black pair that she liked and picked out her size. She also took the matching bra as well because why not.

‘Can you grab me a basket please.’ Rey turned around to Ben and asked him. He was intensely staring at the ceiling before he made eye contact with her. He nodded and went off to find one glad to have something to do rather than awkwardly wait.

Ben hated shopping. Rey knew she was lucky to even get him to come with him let alone take him underwear shopping. He had followed her carrying multiple heavy bags and they danced from shop to shop. Buying lots was not abnormal for Rey but she felt like she had earned the extra few kilos of luggage.

Not once had Ben complained either about all the weight. Although, he was very strong, with bulging biceps that were about the same size of Rey’s thighs meant that much mass in the bags didn’t seem to even bother him. Rey herself carried multiple bags but Ben carried most; he had offered to in the first place so it wasn’t likely he would complain.

By the time Ben had returned, Rey had selected a variety of sets she wanted to purchase. Some were very modest but most of them weren’t. Ben handed her the basket which Rey took from him and unloaded all the contents in her arms.

‘Where do we pay?’ Ben questioned searching the shop for tills. It appeared Ben hadn’t learned how shopping worked yet.

‘Ben, I need to try them on.’ Rey said quietly. She was beginning to get embarrassed but was nowhere as near red as Ben was.

‘Oh, right um.’ Ben easily found the sign that pointed to the changing rooms and waited outside patiently while Rey changed. She hadn’t decided whether she wanted Ben to see them yet or wait until later.

The pink ones were at the top of the basket and were the most modest. Luckily, they fitted and made Rey feel happy and comfortable with herself as well as slightly sexy. She debated on opening the curtain to see what Ben thought and decided to do it because she would ponder for too long and then not show him otherwise.

Bravely, Rey opened the curtain and lent against the wall. Ben was looking at his phone but immediately put it away when he saw Rey. His jaw dropped.

‘Rey, you look…um…phenomenal.’ Ben managed to get out. His voice was croaky and he sounded surprised. What did he think Rey was buying? If he thought the pink was revealing then he’ll be having a heart attack by the end.

‘You think I should buy it?’ Rey teased. Ben’s eyes were darting wildly over her body like she was a ping pong match. Ben swallowed but couldn’t open his mouth so he nodded in response. Rey winked and went back inside the chaining room. Where all that confidence had materialised from, Rey was unsure but she loved it.

Next, she tried on a white set that was slightly more revealing. They were thongs and the bra were a push up making her breasts seem larger. She wasn’t entirely sure whether it was too revealing or not but she showed Ben anyway.

‘What do you think of this one?’ Rey asked sweetly. She had caught Ben off guard again. He was unprepared and not sure how to deal with his emotions. He moved his mouth as if he was speaking words but none came out. Ben closed his mouth, cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

‘Definitely buy it.’ Ben said. He smiled as he looked her up and down like a painting but it didn’t make Rey feel uncomfortable. What did make her feel uncomfortable was when a woman walked past her and Ben and into the changing room next to her.

Rey had grabbed the curtain just in time and hid her body behind the satiny, red material. She didn’t fancy everyone seeing her in just underwear though she had been lucky that more people hadn’t walked past. Surprisingly, the giggling girls hadn’t swarmed in here to try on clothes or any other alter motives.

After the woman had gone, Rey shut the curtains and grabbed the final set. It was black and lacy which she was sure Ben would like. However, it was very see-through and there was little material covering most of her body so she wasn’t sure whether she wanted him to see it.

‘Rey, you okay? You’re taking a long time?’ Ben asked caringly.

‘Uh yeah. You can come in.’ Rey said nervously. Going out in the little amount of clothing she was wearing with the chance of another person walking past didn’t seem like a great idea so she let Ben come in instead. He pulled the curtain and pulled it shut.

Rey stood awkwardly as she stared at the floor. The confidence had dropped out of her as quickly as lightning strikes. Like lightning, maybe it transferred into the ground. Ben’s eyes had lingered on her body a bit too long.

‘Ben?’ Rey asked quietly.

‘Rey, you need some more of these.’ Ben breathed. She smiled. He made it easy for her to feel comfortable around him. Ben knew she had felt a bit unsure and reassured her so gently and honestly. How could she not love him?

‘I love you, so much Ben.’ Rey insisted. She hugged him and he sighed. Rey looked up to him. ‘What is it?’

‘You in this makes me want to do so many things.’ Ben whispered. His awkwardness had evaporated leaving just confidence behind.

‘Then do it.’ Rey replied boldly.

‘Not here, not now.’ Ben said.

‘Later?’

‘Later,’ Ben promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that one shot. I tried my best to include a tiny bit of smut without anything actually happening and I guess what happens after the end is up to your imagination. Thank you all for reading and leave any comments or suggestions below <3


End file.
